The Tale Of Naruto's
by Don Mike
Summary: Dulu 250 tahun yang lalu, ada sepasang iblis dan malaikat. Mereka punya seorang anak dan anak mereka kelebihan kekuatan sehingga akan mati. Lalu mereka meminta tolong pada sang True dragon
1. Prologue

**The tale of naruto**

**Langsung aja mulai, tadi pas updatetan pertama fic ku jadi amburandul, jadi ini fic daruratnya, soalnya file yang itu gak disave, kirain bakal bagus dan tetep kayk gitu cerinya, tapi pas di publish malah jadi kalo ada waktu dirubah cerita ini**

**Summary: Dulu 250 tahun yang lalu, ada sepasang iblis dan malaikat. Mereka punya seorang anak dan anak mereka kelebihan kekuatan sehingga akan mati. Lalu mereka meminta tolong pada sang True dragon**

**Warning: Typo,Godlike!Naru,OOC!Naru, Smart!Naru**

**Pair : Naruto x (?)**

**Genre : Adventure, romance (muncul jika diperlukan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disuatu tempat didunia bawah terdapat sepasang iblis dan mallaikat. Sang malaikat telah menjadi malaikat jatuh akibat percintaannya dengan sang iblis. Sang iblis bernama Minato Namikaze, salah seorang maou, yaitu maou lucifer, sedangkan sang malaikat bernama Kushina tengah mengandung seorang anak dan ini sudah memasuki usia yang ke 9 bulan. Terlihat sang suami tengah mendekatkan telinganga ke perut Kushina berharap akan ada suara dari anaknya. Ketika sedang bermesraan, Kushina merintih sakit, "Kushina, kau kenapa?" tanya minato khawatir, "Minato kurasa aku akan segera melahirkan"kata kushina sambil menahan sakit di perutnya, "ini lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan, cepat naik kepunggungku aku akan segera melakukukan teleport"perintah minato. Setelah kushina naik kepunggungnya ia segera teleport ke rumah sakit rumah bawah..

Sesampainya di rumah sakit minato segere berteriak mencari pertolongan, "Dokter,suster istriku akan segera melahirkan"kata Minato panik, "Cepat taruh dia di ruangan itu"kata si dokter, minato berlari ke ruangan yang ditunjukan si dokter dan segera menaruhnya di kasur yang tersedia, "Minato-sama, sebaiknya anda menunggu di luar saja"kata salah satu suster, "baiklah"kata minato.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari arah ruang Kushina melahirkan, Minato langsung bagun dari duduknya dan berlari kesana. "Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku, dokter?" kata Minato khawatir, "Anak anda laki-laki dan lahir sehat serta istri anda baik-baik saja, kalu sudah selesai saya pamit dulu"kata si dokter, "baiklah, terima kasih dok"kata Minato, lalu ia segera berjalan menuju kushina yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang tengah menangis. "bagaimana keadaanmu Kushina?"tanya Minato, "Aku baik-baik saja, coba lihat anak kita lucu sekali yah dan juga tampan"kata Kushina, "kalau begitu kita harus memberinya nama siapa?"tanya Minato Ke Kushina, "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, kurasa itu nama yang bagus"kata Kushina, "yah, itu nama yang sangat bagus"kata minato

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol dari tubuh naruto keluar aura berwarna merah dan membuat Naruto menangis lebih kencang, Mata minato dan Kushina terbelalak, "i-i-a kenapa Minato?"tanya kushina panik, sedangkan Minato tampak sedang berpikir,tiba- tiba ia ingat sebuah buku tua yang pernah ia baca, 'Jika buku itu berkata benar maka nyawa naruto tidak akan lama lagi'batin Minato

Setelah berpikir ia segera memberi tahunya ke Kushina, "Kushina, baru saja kejadian bahagia kita terjadi, kejadian buruk pun ikut menghampiri kita"kata Minato, "kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya kushina sambil melihat kearah naruto yang masih menangis kencang walau aura itu sudah hilang, "nyawa Naruto kini kurang dari 2 jam, karena aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku tua disana dikatakan, '_jika ada bayi yang baru lahir mengeluarkan semacam aura aneh, tandanya hidup sang bayi tak akan lama lagi, hanya kurang dari 2 jam, untuk menyelamatkannya struktur tubuh bayi itu harus diganti dengan struktur tubuh yang kuat, yang mempunyai struktur tubuh yang kuat seperti itu hanya ada 2 makhluk yang bisa menggantikannnya, yaitu True Dragon "Great Red" dan Ouroboros Dragon "Ophis", itu pun bisa terjadi kalau mereka mengizinkan kita meminjam struktur tubuhnya' begitulah yang dikatakan buku itu"_jelas minato,

"Tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari Ophis, pilihan satu-satunya adalah Great Red"kata Minato, "kalau begitu tungggu apalagi, ayo kita segera pergi"kata kushina,"apakah tidak apa-apa? Kau kan baru saja melahirkan"cemas Minato, "demi menyelamatkam nyawa anakku aku rela melakukukan apa saja"kata Kushina, "kalau begitu cepat naik ke punggungku, aku akan teleport ke celah dimensi tempat Great Red berada dengan jurusku"kata Minato, Kushina pun segere naik ke punggung Minato sambil menggendong Naruto yang masih menangis, minato segera merafal mantra "**Teleport: Hiraishin lv 3"** Seketika itu pula mereka menghilang.

Muncul kilatan kuning di celah dimensi, tempat itu seperti luar angkasa, baru-batu seukuran gedung 20 lantai melayang layang dan dibawahnya terdapat jurang tanpa mendarat di salah satu batu Minato segera memuntahkan darah dan kehilangan ½ energinya."Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya kushina cemas, "aku tidak apa-apa, itu adalah efek samping jurusku tadi"kata mereka melihat sekeliling dan melihat 1 titikmerah yang perlahan membesar dan membentuk seekor naga, "**Hohoho, sudah lama aku tidak mendapat tamu, kali ini tamuku sepasang iblis dan malaikat jatuh, hahaha, sungguh pasangan yang aneh, tapi yang penting, mau apa kalian kesini?" **tanya great red,"kami kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan anak kami, anak kami kelebihan kekuatan dan tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk menopangnya sehingga sekarang ia sekarat"kata kushina sambil menunjukan naruto yang tengah menangis keras.

'_**hemm, jarang sekali kasus seperti ini terjadi, malah sepertinya tidak pernah terjadi, bocah yang menarik, jika ia dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya ia berpotensi untuk mengalahkanku di Masa depan, tapi dengan aku menyelamatkannya aku akan menjadi ayah angkat dan seandainya aku mati aku punya penerus, mungkin akan kutolong dia'**_batin great red, **"Aku akan menolongnya, dengan syarat aku akan melatihnya menjadi penerusku seandainya aku mati dan aku akan menjadi ayah angkatnya, karena dengan menjalani proses ini secara tak langsung merubahnya menjadi anak angkatku, apakah kalian sanggup menerimanya?"**tanya great red, kushina dan minato terlihat berunding dulu, lalu kushina maju, "kami sangggup menerimanya, aku berikan waktu 200 tahun untuk kau melatihnya, apa itu cukup?"tanya kushina, "**Hemm, itu sudah cukup, sekarang ucapkan kata terakhir kalian dulu sebelum menjalani prosesnya, karena setelah prosesnya ia akan tertidur selama 1 tahun untuk beradaptasi dengan tubuh barunya"**kata great red, "Naruto, walau kita baru bertemu sebentar tapi aku sudah sangat menyannyagimu, ingat ya jika dilatih senseimu jangan jadi anak nakal, tapi jadilah anak baik dan menuruti perintahnya, dalam 200 tahun kedepan kita tak akan bertemu dulu setelah 200 tahun kaachan janji akan menjemputmu"kata kushina, "hemmm, kata-kataku sama dengan ibumu, jadi ingat itu baik-baik"lalu mereka memeluknya secara bersamaan dan mencium pipinya.

"**Baiklah, kau iblis gunakan seluruh energimu untuk mencabut dagingku, setelah tercabut tempelkan daging itu pada bocah itu, kau malaikat salurkan energimu pada iblis itu, dan aku akan masuk mode terlemahku, sehabis itu aku akan menyalurkan energiku agar perubahan tubuhnya maksimal"**kata great red, lalu proses pencabutan itu selesai, di tangan minato terdapat gumpalan daging great yang berhasil dicabutnya, lalu ida bungkus badan naruto menggunakan itu,, secara perlahan dagingnya memasuki tubuh naruto dan keluar 2 aura berwarna merah yang berbeda dan menyelimutin seluruh tubuh naruto, setelah tubuh naruto tak terlihat, perlahan aura itu masuk kembali ke tubuh naruto.

Terlihat sekarang penampilan fisik naruto berubah, ramputnya sudah tumbuh, dan itu akibat proses itu dan berwarna pirang dengan sedikit corak merah, serta fisik yang membesar. Lalu terlihat naruto sudah memulai tidur panjangnya,,"**Baiklah, kalian mundurlah sedikit aku akan menyalurkan sedikit energiku"**perintah great red.

Dengan segera great red menyalurkan energinya. Setelah energi great red masuk ke naruto, perlahan muncul 6 pasang sayap, 2 pasang sayap iblis, 2 pasang sayap malaikat, dan 2 pasang sayap naga berwarna merah, tapi sayap-sayap itu perlahan memasuki tubuh naruto kembali

"Baiklah karena proses itu berhasil, kami akan segera pergi, dan bisakah aku minta sedikit energi, energi ku sudah habis" kata minato sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, **"baiklah, cepatlah kalian pergi"**kata great red, mereka pun memeluk naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, dan dengan cepat mereka sudah pergi.

Sambil menatap naruto yang tengah tertidur, perlahan ia mengangkatnya dan meletakannya di punggung lebarnya, "**Kini selama 200 tahun kedepan hanya ada kita berdua, bocah"**kata great sambil mengepakan sayapnya dan pergi menuju sarangnya untuk memulai tidur panjangnya bersama naruto.

**TBC**

**Karena banyak reader yang menginginkan fic ini berlanjut, saya akan lanjutkan. Tapi anehnya setiap aku update pasti hilang paragrafnya, jadi itu bukan salahku. **

**Mind to review?**


	2. HIATUS

Minna-san, saya akan hiatus 1-2 minggu untuk melaksanakan UTS, jadi maaf bagi yang menunggu fic ku yang amburadul ini 


End file.
